This invention relates to a motor vehicle which is powered by a water-cooled internal combustion engine mounted in an engine compartment, the latter being complemented by additional encapsulating elements sealed against parts of the frame and body of the vehicle, to form a sound-insulating capsule comprising sound-absorbing inlets and outlets for the cooling air of the capsule.